My mirror's reflection
by nife
Summary: Lloyd was searching for an evil he meant to destroy, now it's going to take all his and his companions to help escape from the world he's fallin in to. (AU)
1. I glanced over

Um . . .this is a Tales of Symphonia fic, my very first for that matter. Yay for me…I know I'm pathetic. I also know I haven't posted in such a long time…Gomen? Blinks nervously

Well um, I guess I'll kick her off. With warnings, and shit.

So ya, this fic has yaoi, yuri, swearing, and is AU, well sort of. You'll understand after you've read it. Um it holds some spoilers, so if you haven't finished the game, then what the hell are you doing reading fanfics? That's the number one way to spoil it, not to mention get totally confused.

Ahem, now that I've finished ranting I'll do the disclaimer.

I own nothing, maybe an art kit or two, but do really want that?

By the way, this a story even you non-yaoi/yuri fans can like as there is Het couplings as well.

On with the ficcy!

(By the way, sorry if anyone's out of character)

Boring

That's how what describes what I am currently doing. Boring. We're trying to find some ancient book so we can defeat some ancient evil. It's not like we don't have to do that already…

It's not that I'm complaining…okay, so maybe I am. Well this last month has not been easy! Between curing Colette, trying to stay out of the hands of Cruxis, and trying not to be killed somewhere along the way, I'd say we have our hands full.

I sigh loudly; Genis turns to me and gives me the 'what-bored-again' look. "Lloyd, you can't tell me you're bored again!" See, told you.

I sigh again, "No Genis, I'm not bored… It's just…we have so much to do already, do you think we really should be looking for this book?"

"I have to agree with you, but it can't be helped. We have to destroy this thing before it's evil does anything worse." He sighs too. I guess he can understand my frustration.

"Would you two stop complaining." Professor Raine yells at us.

"Yes Professor." Both Genis, and me say at the same time.

"Hmm…what do we have here?" I hear Tethe'alla's chosen mummer, just loud enough to catch my attention.

"Zelos, have you found something?" Our own chosen asks.

"I may have Colette." He answers.

I wander over to see what he was talking about, only to sigh. "Zelos, we're not trying to find the playboy magazines…"

"We're not?" He asks innocently. He receives a wrap on the head from our resident summoner, Sheena.

"You stupid chosen!" She yells at him, hitting him repeatedly.

"Oww, oww! Sheeeeeenaaaaaaaaa, don't be so mean!" Zelos complains, attempting to shield himself from her oncoming onslaught.

"So this is how the supposed saviours of the two worlds spend their time."

I'd know that voice anywhere. Arrogant, cunning, and (to me) utterly annoying. I looked over to where said voice came from, not to be disappointed. "Kratos." I growl.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"And what are you doing here?" Zelos asked.

"I don't deem it necessary for me to tell you that." Yep, he's just as arrogant as ever.

"So why don't you leave?" I ask. Seriously, the guy just ticks me off. First he betrays us, and then repeatedly hurts Colette. Not to mention he keeps doing these weird things, such as now.

"Hn." He 'says'.

"Well whatever. We have things we need to do so if you're not here for any purpose, _leave_." I say bluntly. The others stare at me. They've never heard such venom in my voice before.

"I see." Kratos replies. Did I hear _hurt_ in his voice?

I look down, and then I get upset. How dare he make me feel guilt when it is he who betrayed us! I glare, well glare as much as I can. I walk over to a bookshelf, and start looking through it. Everyone is staring at my back, and I can feel it, I start to blush, and try to turn all my attention to my current task.

Kratos turns attention from me to the others, "Are you searching for something?" He asks, his careful mask of indifference on his face. I can tell even from here.

"As if we'd tell you." It was Genis who spoke up. I smirk. At least I'm not the only one who hates him.

"I don't really care, just curious." He states.

Zelos looks at him observantly. "Kratos, what exactly do you hope to gain by being here, watching us?"

"I am not here to observe you, simply to do a…task." Kratos replied carefully.

"Ever Mithos's lackey." Raine says.

"Indeed." Kratos says glaring at her.

I smirk, that's what you get Kratos… Then I touch something on the shelf, and I suddenly fall forward. I give a small shout of surprise as I hit the floor.

All attention turns to me.

"Lloyd!" I hear Colette call out in fear that I might have actually hurt myself.

"I-I'm fine." I answer shakily as I stand and dust myself off. It was nothing more than a fall.

"Okay, hey, what's this?" She asks. I look to what she's talking about. Weird, there's a full-length mirror here.

"Whoa, that's weird." Zelos says as he enters, Sheena right behind him.

"It's a mirror, or at least it looks like it…" She said coming up to it and touching its glass surface.

"It appears to be some sort of ebony." Raine said, examining it.

"I agree." Says Regal behind her.

"Does your company manufacture rocks as well?" Presea asked.

"No, but we have to deal with them when we were mining exspheres" Regal replied.

"I do not suggest you get to close to that…thing." Kratos warns. Who the hell was he to tell us what to do.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Kratos. I sense something…_off_ with that mirror." Genis said. Genis you're supposed to be on my side…I pout.

"Oh?" Zelos asked. "What's that then brat?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Genis yells at him, "I think there's a odd mana flow from it."

"Indeed, it does seem strange, I have never seen ebony used this way…" Regal said as he examined the mirror.

I was quite curious about this ominous mirror by now, and went up to examine it personally. My father, a dwarf, trained me after all, so I should know (or at least make a semi-accurate guess) as to what it was made of. "Hmm, there's gold trimming, but if feels like stone…how odd."

Then I saw something that made me jump back in surprise.

Colette turned to me. "Is something the matter Lloyd?" she asks.

"M-My reflection!" I stutter, what the hell is going on? Why is my reflection…

"Whoa! You look like an entirely different person!" Zelos exclaims.

I blink in surprise at my reflection. I looked…colder… I don't really know how to describe it. I was wearing totally different clothing, blues instead of reds. Kind of like the clothes the people of Mizuho wear, but that wasn't the biggest difference. My eyes… they were so cold. I took an involuntary shudder as my eyes met that of my reflection.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. "Whoa! Lloyd, you're reflection's creepy." Zelos oh-so-intelligently informed me.

"Um ya…" I reply.

Colette seems just as disturbed as Zelos and me. "His eyes are angry…" she looks down to avoid the gaze.

Kratos enters and _hn_s. Not that I was expecting much of a reply from him. "Lloyd, I suggest you leave that _mirror_ alone." He said putting the emphasis on the mirror part.

I want to disagree with him, but those eyes are frightening and I do find myself wanting to leave as soon as possible. The others have already left, far too creeped out already. It's only me a Kratos. I turn to leave as well when I suddenly feel something on my shoulder. My stomach sinks and I suddenly give a shout of terror.

Everyone turns around to see why I was screaming, only to gasp in horror as well.

There were hands reaching out of the mirror and pulling me in. I started screaming full tilt, trying to use my swords to get out of their reach.

Genis was the first to react as he brought out his kendama summoning fire as he flung it at the hands. Unfortunately they caught the attack (quite literarily) and flung it back at him. He barely dodged it and this time he went on for a full on attack. The hands seemed to predict this move and grabbed him before he could do anything against it.

I knew I needed help, but dragging my friend along side me was not an option, so I cut the arm before it could get any real hold of him. He fell back and stared up in horror as I was dragged deeper into the mirror.

Kratos had stood there in shocked silence in about the time that Genis had fought. He was knocked out of his stupor when he heard Genis shout in horror.

He came rushing at the mirror, intending to sever the hands that bound me. The hands were quicker than he thought and they managed to grab his sword and were about to grab him when I cut them off, literally.

I felt myself almost completely encased when he shouted out to me and I tried to reach him. I screamed out to him. "Kratos!"

He was the last thing I saw before I was dragged fully into the mirror.

So, that's the end of chapter one, hope you enjoyed and please review. Oh and sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring Presea and Regal. It's not that I am, they just don't say much.


	2. Through the looking glass

Me? Update? So soon? It must be a miracle! Or I'm really bored…

Ya I'm too hard on myself, I know. This is the second chapter. I hope it lives up to the reader's expectations. Oh and all you hard-core-yaoi fans, I hate to disappoint you but there will only be mild shonen-ai in this chapter. The hard-core yaoi doesn't come to later. But it will come, As well as Yuri. I hope no one gets offended.

Hmm warnings, I think I just explained them. Besides that, it's AU. Ya… So don't worry, if you're confused it will be explained.

Um I don't own anything, so please don't sue me!

Oh and a shout out to all the reviewers! Thanks!

* * *

I was in eternal darkness. I felt numb, and it seemed as though I were falling for all eternity… that is till I landed on my back on the ground. Very **hard **ground. "Oww…" I mumbled as I lay there. I sat up after the pain subsided a little and looked about me. "Where am I?" I asked aloud.

I had just landed in what seemed to be some sort of forest, or at least a forest trail, because it seemed as though I were lying on a road. I looked up, expecting a hole or something. Didn't see one. Sighing I sat up, and tried to take in my surroundings a bit more.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can find a local village or something?" I asked myself, and started walking. It's not like I was going to find my way back by sitting around. I walked along the path when I heard what sounded like a fight.

"What's this?" I looked through some bushes to see some men ganging up on what appeared to be a woman. Well I wouldn't stand for that! I rushed in to see if I could help.

The woman was crying out in terror when I charged one guy in the back, sending him flying. "Why don't you guys try picking on someone your own size?" I declared boldly, though immediately I wanted to take it back. These guys were huge, and they were licking their lips as though I were some tasty morsel that they had just happened upon. "Um, Ya! You guys are a bunch of losers who all have to pick on those weaker than you!" I shouted bravely, though I didn't feel it quite then. I also thought about how lame I sounded, and how Genis would have given me one of his looks.

"My then aren't you just tasty." One of the over grown ogres said looking at me hungrily.

I shuddered involuntarily. "Eww." I thought. Okay so these guys were _gay_ over grown ogres. Icky.

"Hey Frank, why don't we teach this pup a lesson." One of the uglier ogres said.

"Okay, it's been a while since I've had such young meat." The 'Frank' ogre agreed.

I immediately remembered my training and got into a fighting posture, bring out my two swords. The ogres just kind of laughed and pulled out their own weaponry. I swallowed. This was not going to be an easy battle, especially without my fiends to help me.

The ogres lunged at me and my eyes narrowed and I allowed instincts to take over, and I sailed over them. I looked back at them and thought about how I'd get them all down. I don't think I could properly defeat them here, so best to make a distraction then pick up the crumpled woman, and book it.

One ogre roared and charged. Perfect I thought. I jumped over him again and while the others were coming at me. I called upon the powers my exsphere and shouted. "Raging beast!" Sending the rest of the goons flying. I knew I had a split second before the goons recovered, so I raced over to the woman, threw her over my shoulder, and took off.

I had run along while until my body demanded that I take a rest. So I sat down, being careful to place the woman down softly.

"Few!" I sighed; I leaned against a tree and attempted to catch my breath. After I had I looked over to the woman. "I hope she's okay." I said and walked over to her. "Miss?" I asked, nudging her lightly. It was apparent she had fainted in terror. I tried to get a good look at her but her hair was in her face. So naturally I moved it so I could see her.

That when I noticed something weird about this woman. Her face…it was so familiar. My eyes grew wide when I realised exactly who this 'woman' was.

"_Yuan…?_"

* * *

(Note: I am changing people here, or at least the perspective.)

* * *

"Lloyd!" Genis shouted in absolute terror as Lloyd was sucked into the mirror.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shout echoed.

"No Lloyd!" Colette cried out, falling to her knees.

Everyone gasped in horror at just what had happened, Zelos snapped out of his stupor next. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly. That seemed to snap everyone else out of their shock.

"Oh Martel!" Regal said.

No one did or said anything for a few minutes till Genis started pounding on the mirror. "Give him back!" He shouted, tears of rage falling down his cheeks. "Let him go you bastard!" he shouted, still crying, and pounding. Sobbing uncontrollably now.

Raine rushed over and held him away from the mirror, afraid that the hands could return at any moment.

"Lloyd is… Lloyd is…" Genis sobbed.

Kratos walked towards the mirror and ran his hand down it's front. The suddenly glared and hit the mirror, though he held back so he did not shatter it. "Damn it…" He muttered.

Genis sobs echoed the room, soon to be joined with Colette's. "Lloyd…no!" She sobbed. Sheena walked over to her, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. Colette turned and threw herself at her. "Oh Sheena!" she sobbed. "Lloyd c-can't be…" She cried harder and Sheena only looked away sadly.

Zelos approached Kratos and the mirror. He gave a brief glance to him then looked at it. "What the hell happened?" He asked. Kratos turned to him, and Zelos was shocked to see the absolute distress, and pain within his eyes. "Kratos…"

Kratos's mask of indifference slipped on, and he looked at the mirror as well. "It would seem as though this mirror is a vortex to something." He replied, carefully keeping his voice steady.

Zelos stared at him steadily, and then he looked at the mirror again. "I thought as much, but now here's the tricky part; how do we get him back?"

"I am…unsure." Kratos answered at length.

Presea spoke up next. "The next logical step would be to leave this room, lest the hands return, then to figure out what the mirror is, and it's purpose. Perhaps there is something in this library that could aid us."

Everyone looked at her. "That does seem logical." Raine said. "In the least we should leave this room." she stood up holding a still sobbing Genis.

Everyone else nodded and left the room. Once out they looked for a way to close the door.

"It would appear that this is how Lloyd opened it, so if we simply place this back where it was we should be able to close it, and better yet open it again." Raine explained as she did as she said and the door closed.

"What are we going to do now?" Colette asked, hiccupping because of her breakdown earlier.

"Now, we search." Zelos said absolutely seriously. "What ever sucked Lloyd into that mirror didn't exactly look all that friendly. First we need to find out where that mirror took him, and then we need to find out why."

Everyone nodded and scattered through out the library, everyone but Kratos.

"Kratos?" Colette questioned quietly.

Zelos grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "Leave him Colette. He needs…time."

"Oh…okay." Colette replied then went searching with her companions.

"Lloyd…" Kratos said numbly. "I'm sorry, I've failed you again…"

* * *

Hmm, here seems like a good place to end it. Sorry if it seems a bit short. I'm sick and I have to get to school. Sweatdrop

So if you guys could review. Oh and I want to give a special shout out to crystaladept and The Plushie Bandit. Your reviews really helped me out.


	3. And upon it I saw

I want's to write precious…Yes…

Golem

Ahem, I was living in a cave for that last little while and now I'm free to do what it is I wish. Schools almost done! Yay!

Now that I've finished my rant I'll tell you warnings, disclaimers, and all that jazz.

So the warnings are as follows: I have Yaoi and Yuri in my fic! If you don't like then don't read. (Though I do also have het, can't be helped, though probably not what you're expecting.) I also would like to explain the M/NC-16 rating. There is going to be a lot of violence and suggestive scenes. I don't want any little kiddie reading this then running to their mommy crying about how traumatising it was. Also there will be spoilers! S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S!

I do not own anything okay? Good, on with the story.

(P.S. Thanks to all the reviewers! I live off of your praise!)

* * *

He…looked so fragile lying in my arms. His eyes lightly shut. Breathing quietly, and peacefully. Long blue hair splayed across the ground. He looked nothing like the Yuan I knew…

I blinked at my own thoughts. "Whoa, dude you're checking out a guy!" My mind screamed at me. I didn't listen however. Haven't before, why pick up the habit now?

He moaned, scrunching his eyes. I watched in mild fascination as he struggled to awaken, or that's what I thought till I found him trying to retreat from the sun that I had just noticed had been shinning in his face.

"Um…" I said. I mean he did look really cute sleeping and I didn't want to have to awaken him, but I also knew we weren't out of the woods yet (quite literally) and I knew I couldn't carry him. He was light, but unfortunately not light enough. That and I didn't have a clue as to where I should go.

"Um, hello?" I asked prodding him.

He scrunched up his face again, and then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, looked at me, and whispered, "Master Lloyd…?" He blinked again, and it seemed his eyes came into focus. "No…not him."

I blinked. Did he just call me _Master_? I smiled reassuringly, or at least I tried to, considering the situation, and who it was. "Um, hi. Are you okay? You took a rather hard hit to the head…" I said, suddenly embarrassed. He was staring at me, as though studying me…

"I am fine…" He said and tried to sit up, only to fall back down again.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, you did just woke up, and you were hurt!" I said holding him.

He looked at me with shock. It's as if he'd never seen anyone care about him… much less some stranger. "A-Ah." was all he choked out before he turned his head away.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" I asked gently, unsure exactly how to talk to this _frailer_ Yuan.

He looked back at me, then the immediate area. He seemed to think for a moment then turned to me again. "We are in the Gaoracchia forest." He replied at length.

"Oh! That would mean we're near Sybak!" I said happily. "Ozette, and Mizuho should be near by as well."

The 'Frail Yuan' (As I will now dub him) looked at me funny. "Um, no…we're near Iselia." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-Iselia?" I choked. How could we be near Iselia! It's not possible!

Frail Yuan tilted his curiously, looking very much like a puppy. I probably would have found it more humours if I wasn't to busy freaking. "Why are you so upset?" He asked, clearly noting my distress, and sitting up so he could be face-to-face with me.

I looked at him and blinked. Why was I so upset? This is, after all, another world. Not my own…When I thought of that I became depressed.

Frail Yuan seemed to notice this change as well, because he put, what I assumed to be, a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, and I couldn't believe what I saw. His eyes were so…warm and comforting. Like that of a… I blinked in surprise. How could his eyes…? This was Yuan, wasn't it? I guess he really was different.

After a moment I straightened and stood, and helped frail Yuan on his feet. "Can you walk, or do you need to me carry you?" I asked.

Shakily he stood and smiled. "I will try." He took one step and almost toppled over. I was quicker however and caught him before he hit the ground. "Th-Thank you…" he said blushing.

I smiled my typical reassuring smile and said, "That's fine. I'll carry you. I've caught my breath now anyways."

He looked down and murmured something under his breath.

"Yo, you okay?" I asked, he seemed pretty upset…

"Yes…I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said smiling at me. That smile looked disturbingly familiar, though not on his face…

I shook off the feeling and asked. "So, where are we going?"

He looked forward. "As far as I can tell, south, to Iselia." He replied. So I headed south.

* * *

"We've been searching forever!" Zelos complained.

"Yes and we'll search forever more, or till we find what we need to bring back Lloyd." Raine growled at him.

Zelos held up his hands defensively. "I know, I know…but it doesn't seem as if we're getting any closer."

"It would appear so to me as well." They all turned to the doorway.

"Yuan!" Zelos yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" Everyone seemed to have the same question.

"Relax chosen, I was called." He said looking to Kratos.

"You called him!" Genis yelled at Kratos.

Kratos glared at him then turned to Yuan. "It took you long enough."

Yuan hmphed, and walked over to him. "So what did the little idiot do now?" He asked.

Kratos glared at him for the remark (as did the rest of the group) and turned to where the mirror room was. He opened the door and showed him it.

Yuan blinked in surprise, then glared. "That mirror is evil…is this what happened?" He asked Kratos, who nodded in reply.

Yuan continued to glare at the mirror. He walked over it, though seemingly keeping a safe distance away. "So this is some sort of a portal…?" He inspected it closely. "There's some sort of inscription here…"

Raine walked over cautiously and looked where Yuan was pointing. "Ah! You're right. How could I have missed this?"

Yuan rolled his eyes, but held his tongue. No use getting into a fight with the younger half-elf. "It would appear as though the writing is in demonic."

Raine nodded. "You're right," she stepped back, "but I can't read it. Can you?" She asked.

He looked at her. "No, I can't. It seems as though the writing's…distorted somehow."

"Hmm…" Raine said, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Well I can't really help you, as I have never seen this type of demonic craft before." Yuan concluded.

Kratos glared at him and the mirror, unsure of whom to angrier with. He was about to say something when Yuan cut him off.

"That is till I can find out what this inscription means." Yuan finished.

He knew what Kratos was thinking as he glared at him. 'I hate you Yuan.'

Yuan glared back. 'Love you too Kratos.'

"Demonic eh?" Zelos thought aloud. "Where do you suppose we'd find the way to translate it?"

"Where indeed… I don't know anyone who practices the art of demonic magic anymore, and even if there was someone, they'd most likely not help us." Yuan said thinking.

"We may have something in our archives." Kratos said, referring to Derris-Kharlan.

Yuan glanced at him. "Perhaps…but if we were to go trifling through Yggdrasill's archive it will raise suspicion."

Kratos sighed, and responded, "Then only one of us will go, and since you've already been pushing your luck, I will go." He glared at Yuan, daring him to say otherwise.

Yuan met his glare with one of his own. "I am not the only one…" He turned to the group. "Fine, I will remain here and attempt to help these…people."

Everyone glared at Yuan. Not that he cared as he simply held his head high and began searching through the books as well.

Kratos turned to leave, stopping only to give a look to Yuan, which almost seemed to say something, and as he left he heard Yuan mutter, "You're welcome."

* * *

(Changing scene)

"Holy crap! You live here!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yes, is it that amazing?" Frail Yuan asked.

"It's a fucking castle!" I whooped in joy and excitement. This was great! Frail Yuan was loaded! "Do you own it?"

"Own? I live and serve here." Frail Yuan looked at me oddly. Maybe I deserved the look; I was acting a little more immaturely than I probably should have.

"Oh…you're a servant?" I said a little down trod.

"To the lord and master, yes. I am his personal servant." Frail Yuan seemed proud of this fact. Hmm, maybe it was a higher position?

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked.

"It means I follow the lord, and do whatever it is he commands." Frail Yuan replied.

"Does that mean you take orders from others as well." Being from Sylvarant, I didn't exactly know much about servants and the sort.

He shook is head. "No, I only follow orders from him."

"So that means you're pretty important?" I asked. It wasn't everyday that people actually had the patience to explain things to me.

He blushed, which was odd to see, at least on his face. "I guess…"

I smiled my typical smile and slapped him on the back. He nearly fell forward from the impact. "That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"A-ah…" He said still blushing.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed and rushed to the mansion, dragging/carrying frail Yuan along.

We got to the door and I looked for a way to knock. "Hey, how do you open the door?" I asked, upon finding nothing.

Frail Yuan coughed, and I let him go so he could do whatever he needed to do. He looked up the giant doors, and called out. "Kvar!"

Not one moment later did we hear, in an incredibly obnoxious fake French accent, shout back. "What?"

I blinked, whoever this Kvar person was they certainly were arrogant…

"Open the door!" Frail Yuan yelled back.

"What is the secret password?" This 'Kvar' person shouted back.

"Kvar open the door…" Frail Yuan yelled back, sighing when he got no response.

I looked at frail Yuan. "Um, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No…Kvar's probably just drunk again…" Frail Yuan sighed.

A moment later we saw Kvar stick his head over the side of the door. "What do you want you English pigs?" He shouted down to us.

I nearly had a heart attack. This 'Kvar' was none other than the Kvar that killed my mother. "Y-You!" I shouted at him, stepping back in surprise.

"M-Me" He sarcastically shouted back. Oh ya, he was drunk off his ass.

I glared up at him. "Let us in you bastard."

He howled in laughter. Not exactly what I was expecting…

Frail Yuan sighed and shook his head. "Kvar, if you don't let me in, the Lord's going to be mad, and it'll be your fault!" He yelled up.

"Hmm, when you put it like that…" Kvar answered, "Then I'll really have to ignore you!"

This guy was really starting to piss me off. "Open the damn door!" I shout up at him.

Something must have spooked him because he suddenly jerked upright, and then promptly fell off his perch right in front of us.

Yuan eyes widened and he ran over to him shouting, "Kvar, my God, are you alright?"

I would have laughed my ass off if I weren't feeling a little guilty about it myself. "Um, is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Yuan placed a hand over Kvar's face, the hand glowed for a moment then Yuan sighed in relief. "He's going to be fine…he's just unconscious." So Yuan was a magic user on this side as well…

Yuan looked at me in with an emotion I could not recognise. He sighed and looked away, looking instead towards the door. He stood up and tried again. "Will someone let us in?"

Two more heads popped up over the fence and upon seeing Yuan, promptly opened the door. Two soldiers rushed out (though they looked kinda like people from Mizuho) and picked up Kvar, carrying him inside.

Yuan smiled at me and gestured towards the door, "Well then, let's go."

I blinked at him then towards the gates that were now open. I followed him in. I looked about the grounds; the place really was a castle. The courtyard was luscious, with trees growing everywhere and fountains of angels covering the places plant life didn't. The style however belonged to Mizuho.

"Wow." I said voicing my thoughts in a single word.

Yuan smiled at me.

Then we both jumped when we heard a booming voice yell out. "Yuan!"

Yuan seemed to pail and murmured. "Uh oh…"

The person who had made the large shout seemed to draw nearer. It's like I could feel the power they held in the very air. It was nearly choking.

Two doors slammed open on our right side. An opposing figure stood in the doorway. I couldn't see him however because Yuan was blocking my line of vision. He walked over to Yuan and asked in a deep, but oddly smooth voice, "Where were you?"

Yuan looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. "I've been out…" he answered meekly.

"Out? Where! You've been gone for over two hours!" The man shouted at Yuan.

Yuan cringed, I thought it was just about time I had a word with this man. "Hey, it's not his fault, some big ogres jumped him, and your stupid door man wouldn't let us through!"

The man turned his attention to me (who he had apparently not noticed, or cared about till now.) I almost died of shock, and so apparently did this man.

He and I were identical! We looked exactly same! Well except for the clothes and, strangely enough, the eyes.

He pulled out his sword and pointed it at me. "Who are you!" He shouted.

I was nearly startled out of my skin, "Tell me your name, and I shall give you mine!" I shouted back, undeterred.

My look-alike glared, and it suddenly occurred to me that I had seen this image before. "The mirror…" I murmured.

He raised an eyebrow, but kept his sword aimed towards me.

It was Yuan who broke the tension. "Lord Lloyd…please don't be …this boy saved me earlier today.

'Glare-Me' (As I will now refer to him as) looked back at me. "Is this true?"

I glared back, but not as fiercely. "And if it is?" I shot back.

He glared, then sighed and sheathed his sword. "Then I owe you my gratitude." He replied.

Yuan sighed in relief and turned on his heel. "I'll go make us some tea." He said happily.

"This does not mean you are not in trouble." Glare-Me said.

Yuan sweatdroped. "A-Ah…"

I watched the whole exchange. At first I thought that it was like a mother scolding a child…but now, it seemed much more…deep. I was probably reading too much into it. I turned to Glare-Me. "So um, your name's Lloyd?" I asked.

He nodded and proceeded to follow Yuan. I blinked at him. He didn't even bother to ask for my name…well he did before hand, but that was in different context! I sighed and followed the two of them inside.

* * *

(An aside)

"Hey Genis." Zelos called over to Genis.

Genis looked at him suspiciously then walked over. "What?"

"I've got something to talk to you about." Zelos said.

"I'm listening." Genis replied.

"This is kinda odd, don't you think?" Zelos stated more than asked.

"About Kratos, and Yuan's sudden urge to help us?' Genis said.

"Ya…" Zelos responded.

"I noticed that too, but what about it?" Genis asked.

"This is either a really good trap or something else much deeper with Kratos..." Zelos said looking suspiciously at Yuan, who glared back.

"What should we do about it?" Genis asked.

"I think we should watch our backs…" Zelos said.

"Well duh…what else? That can't be all your thinking." Genis said.

"Sarcasm aside, I knew I picked the right one to help me in my little endeavour." Zelos said smiling his typical smile. "You're right, I think we should put our heads together and figure out this mystery, before it bites us in the ass."

Genis looked seriously at Zelos, studying him for a moment. He came to whatever conclusions were in his head that he needed to conclude then nodded. "Alright Zelos."

"Alright, let's get working. We also have to find a way to save Lloyd." Zelos said.

"We will." Genis said, a determined look on his face.

* * *

And here is where I end it. I hope guys enjoyed and review.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. My frightening eyes

Is it me or are these updates getting further and further apart? sweatdrop

Well anyway, I now have the fourth chapter written! I hope I've managed to keep everyone in character up till now, and that I will be able to continually do so.

I don't own anything (especially not the icons I use on LJ.)

There will be Yaoi, (though it appears as though the rabid fan girls are trying to get me to post it sooner than latter.) and Yuri. Please be warned that there are themes in here that are not suitable for people under the age of 16.

Oh and look, I've formatted it! I'm so proud! bawls like an idiot

Anyway I will now get on the story.

* * *

Yuan sighed in frustration. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Raine looked over at him. "I've noticed, but where do you suppose we could find something that would help us?" She genuinely asked.

Yuan sighed again. "I'm not sure. I suppose the only thing we could do is wait for Kratos to return."

Raine studied Yuan closely for a moment. "Why is it that you and he are helping us?"

"…" Yuan stared back at her.

"On the service, there does not seem to be an explanation for your recent aid. It is true that the Renegades have given us assistance in the past. You personally, however, don't seem to have a reason to help us. Kratos certainly has no reason since he is a member of Cruxis and has tried to kill us on more than one occasion."

"You really are a very intelligent woman." Yuan said still staring at her.

Raine sighed, not at all flattered by the compliment. "I need to be, same as you need to have your sly nature."

Yuan grimaced, "So all I am is sly?"

"No, you are also very intelligent, and rather brave, being able to return to Cruxis's base even though you may have been caught. You'd be executed wouldn't you, for being a traitor?"

Yuan sighed, a slight smirk on his face. "Yes, I would be."

"Then I pose my question once again, why are you helping us?" Raine said staring at him seriously.

"…" Yuan was at a loss for words, or at least excuses, and telling her the truth was defiantly out of the question. "Temporary insanity?"

She glared at him.

"Okay, I have no reason, at least none that I can present to you." Yuan said sighing. "You'll simply have to trust me for the time being."

Raine sighed, "I thought as much. Fine, for now all I'll do is 'trust' you." She picked up a new book and began reading.

Yuan sighed internally in relief. "Well over that hill…"

"Raine!" Colette shouted.

"Colette? What is it? Have you found something?" Raine shouted back as she and their group ran to where Colette was.

"L-Look!" She said pointing to the mirror.

"Colette! Everyone was told not to enter this…My Goddess…" Raine said breaking off when she saw what it was Colette was pointing to.

In the mirror was a man, who looked exactly like Zelos, except he had a serious, but not stern, look to his face. He was reading that appeared to be written in the same language Raine and the others were currently trying to decipher, except it was backwards.

"That's it!" Raine said shouting in joy at her apparent discovery.

"What's it professor?" Colette asked.

"The reason we can't find anything on this mirror, or why we can't decipher what it says!" She said happily. "It's backwards!"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Zelos said.

"Because you'd actually have to use your brain…" Genis replied.

"Shut it brat." Zelos retorted.

"I told you not to call me that you philander!" Genis said growling at him.

"Both of you shut up!" Raine shouted at them. They, not wanting to face the wraith of Raine, did as was told and shut up.

Raine asked if any one had a mirror, only Zelos having one, to which he said, 'hey, I have to make sure I'm beautiful.' Sighing, but taking the mirror she began to jot down what the reflecting words were. Upon finishing, she gave everyone strict orders not to approach the mirror again, lest they were to face horrible consequences. No one wanting to ever find out what those consequences were agreed. She left the room and got to studying, along side Yuan.

* * *

(Changing scenes)

* * *

_Yummy_! I thought as I sipped the tea that (Frail) Yuan had just presented to me. "Thanks Yuan, this is great!"

Yuan smiled and bowed his head lightly. "Thanks." He said blushing lightly though still smiling.

"…" (Glare) Me just sat drinking his tea.

"So um, what did you say your name was?" I asked Yuan.

He blinked once then blushed a dark red, "Ah! I'm sorry! That's so rude of me, all this time and I haven't even properly introduced myself, or even asked you for your name!"

Glare-Me sighed, "Just tell him your name and ask him yours." He said monotone.

"Ah, hai," He coughed and sat up straight, his blush mostly calm. "I am named Yuan, personal servant to the Lord Lloyd, and what might your name be?"

"Funny thing there," I said, "you see my name's Lloyd too." I said. Glare-Me and Yuan stared at me, I coughed nervously and continued, "Actually I know a Yuan too…_except he's a jerk_…" I said as an after thought.

Yuan blinked, "Wow, small world…" He looked at his Lord then turned back to me. "Do you have a last name?'

"Uh ya, it's Irving." I replied curious as to why he was asking.

"Then it's just coincidence…" I heard Glare-Me say.

_ Coincidence…? _I thought. "So you're last name is…?" I asked Glare-Me.

He glared at me then closed his eyes, and looked away "My last name is Aurion." He answered at length. He seemed almost…_pained_ to say it.

I looked to Yuan with a quizzed look but he just looked away. I guess it wasn't a subject that was meant to be touched… I sighed. "Okay, so then how are we going to address each other?" I'm sure Glare-Me and Frail Yuan weren't going to hold well with them.

"You may address me as Yuan, unless that's confusing for you?" He asked, and upon seeing my head shake he continued. "Lord Lloyd has always been Lord Lloyd to me…"

"We shall address you by your last name." It was…I guess Lord Lloyd who spoke up. (Hmm, a short form is needed, LL…ya that sounds good.)

"So I'll be called Irving?" I asked.

"Is that okay with you?" Yuan asked me.

I nodded, "Ya that's fine."

He smiled and I smiled back, a thought tugging at the back of my mind, _'Where have I seen this scene before?'_

After we sat in silence enjoying our tea for a while it became clear that there wasn't going to be much of a conversation unless I started it. However as I opened my mouth to speak a trumpet sounded, breaking anything I would have said.

They both seemed to tense at the sound. Yuan looked at LL sympathetically. "My Lord, if you wish it I could say that you are unable to…" He was cut off with a stern look from LL.

"No, I will not hide from him." He said glaring at a distance.

Yuan bowed his head. "Of course my Lord…" I looked at him. He seemed really upset. What could be so upsetting about a trumpet?

"I have something I must attend to…" Oh, he was addressing me…

"Ah! I mean yes." I said trying not to look stupid.

He just got up and walked out, turning his head slightly in my direction only once to say, "Yuan will see to you."

Yuan seemed to get something else out of what he said however… "Come Irving; let's go see if the cook has made anything for you to eat."

I looked back at LL retreating form, nodding to Yuan. "Ya, let's…"

* * *

(Sort of scene change)

* * *

Trumpets blew and servants were scurrying about the castle getting ready for who was approaching. Aurion (As I will refer to him when other Lloyd Irving is not present) walked calmly towards the audience chamber where he would greet his 'guest.'

Entering the room he sat upon a throne made of ebony. A few moments later the doors opened and their 'guest' entered. "My Lord…it is always a pleasant surprise when you visit our humble abode." It was a well practiced speech that always he presented.

"Save your speeches Lloyd, I am not here for idle chatter." The 'guest' said scowling.

"Then why is it that you have decided to grace us with your presence, if I may be so bold to ask…" Aurion asked.

His 'Guest' glared. "Usually it would be none of your business but today I have a request for you, directly from Lord Yggdrasill."

"I see, and what does our lord request of me? Perhaps more men to fight his battles?" Aurion said with a glare. He was done with the entire ass kissing shit.

The 'Guest glared back far more coldly. "Do not get cocky with me…" He said warningly.

"I apologize Lord Kratos…" Aurion said finally addressing his 'Guest' by his name.

"Indeed…" Kratos said with a glare. "It is time you went on your journey. He believes that you are ready. Though I disagree with him, it is not my choice, so you will leave as soon as possible."

"As you wish…" Aurion said as Kratos turned and left, and as soon he was out of hearing range, "_Father…_"

* * *

Dun dun dun!

Ya, so that's where I'll ends today, sorry if it's a little short, but I thought it just seemed a good place to end it. So if you'll all continue to have patience with me, all hopefully get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
